Timeless
by CicadaaCK
Summary: Las chicas tienen un plan que consiste en devolver a Caroline y Bonnie en el tiempo para que ellas puedan matar a Klaus antes de que él llegue a Mystic Falls. Pero resulta que su plan no va a ser tan sencillo como ellas pensaban. Especialmente cuando Caroline se queda atascada en el pasado y sólo puede que depender de Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota/Autora: Hola a todos espero les guste este fic, en el viajan a través del tiempo, espero les guste, aquí Caroline acaba de romper con Matt todavía no anda con Tyler y Klaus se habia ido con Stefan**

**escargo de responsabilidad(De la autora): No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.** **Duh.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad de la traductora: Esta historia no es mía pertenece a la autora Cicadaa pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil y en los autores favoritos**

_Divídeme, rásgame, corta mi corazón abierto._  
_Arrójame a través de los mares del espacio y el tejido del tiempo._  
_De la nada, me hacen todo._

_-Rumí_

Caroline podía oír a los pájaros cantando felizmente fuera de su habitación. Ella gimió. Su cabeza la estaba matando. Malditos pájaros. ¿Por qué tienen que estar tan feliz de todos modos? Se dio la vuelta y cogió la almohada inmediatamente, golpeándose la cabeza en algo muy frío y duro.

Se frotó la frente con la mano y abrió los ojos. Había una gran roca justo en frente de su cara. Ella rodó sobre su espalda otra vez mirando hacia arriba. Miles árboles altos la rodeaban, los rayos de sol que entraba por las ramas. Una bandada de pájaros agitaban sus alas y dispersada por la sobrecarga de los árboles.

La respiración de Caroline se hizo rápida cuando se sentó, mirando a su alrededor. Ella estaba en el medio de un bosque, sentada en el musgo y la suciedad. Se puso su chaqueta azul marino alrededor de su cintura y evaluó la situación. La niebla en el cerebro se levantó lentamente y recordó. Se acordó de por qué estaba despierta en un bosque en lugar de en su propia cama.

"¿Bonnie?" Ella gritó, con la cabeza girando frenéticamente alrededor. No hay respuesta. No hay rastro de su amiga bruja.

Parecía que sólo unos momentos antes de que ella había estado en casa de Bonnie, justo después de la medianoche en Mystic Falls.

-Flashback-

"Ok, tenemos posesión de Klaus y tenemos las dagas", dijo Bonnie, todo estaba en el suelo delante de ellas. Elena, Caroline y Bonnie se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo en la sala de Bonnie, velas blancas que brillaban a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué necesitamos algo de Klaus?" preguntó Elena.

"La mayoría de los hechizos como ésta requieren una posesión personal", explicó Bonnie, "y vamos a utilizar ese poder como un marcador. Algo del período del tiempo a el que estamos tratando de llegar."

Caroline había tenido una oportunidad antes, cuando ella entro en el apartamento de Klaus para robar algo de él. Tenía que ser ella. Elena y Bonnie habrían muerto rápidamente si se detectaba, y no se les decía alguno de los chicos acerca de este plan suyo. Damon parecía enfadarse bajo presión y Stefan... bueno Stefan se había ido con Klaus ahora. Sin duda era hora de que las mujeres que intervenir y hacer las cosas.

Caroline torció una cadena en la mano, un dije de corazón pequeño al final de la misma. Era uno de esos collares Klaus siempre llevaba puesto. Ella lo acercó a su cuello y acarició distraídamente su collar. Esto casi le recordaba a su propio collar, ella tenía un dije de corazón similar a este, pero fueron sus iniciales grabadas en la parte posterior del mismo. Su padre lo había dado a ella en su decimocuarto cumpleaños.

Volteo el collar de Klaus. No había nada allí excepto metal liso. Bonnie le había dicho que tenía que conseguir algo viejo y esto parecía muy viejo. Antiguo. Había arañazos en toda la superficie, manchas de sangre si miras lo suficientemente cerca. Caroline se preguntó cuándo y de dónde vinieron, y por qué Klaus había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

Entonces Bonnie se aclaró la garganta, con lo que a Caroline de sus reflexiones. Puso la cadena en el centro de su círculo. Estaba rodeado de velas aún más y hierbas.

"Ok, voy a empezar a cantar y luego en mi señal que tocamos el objeto y esto deberá transportarnos de nuevo a ese período de tiempo, a cualquier lugar donde fue Klaus," dijo Bonnie.

"¿Cómo van a matar a Klaus una vez que estén allí?", preguntó Elena.

"Con esto," dijo Caroline, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la bota y revelando una de las dagas especiales que colocan los originales en sus comas pequeños. "Bonnie ha creado un poco más. No podemos matarlo, pero le podemos poner fuera de servicio y esconder su cuerpo para que nunca lo encuentren."

"Espera, espera. ¿Si Caroline utiliza esto no la matan?" Elena preguntó cogiendo uno de los puñales.

"Oh Elena trata de entender" Caroline bromeó, "Bonnie trabajado aquí sus magníficos poderes para revertir ese pequeño obstáculo. Puedo apuñalar a muchos originales como yo quiero y voy a estar perfectamente bien."

Elena frunció la nariz ante la broma de Caroline y las chicas se dieron la mano. Este era el plan. Retroceder en el tiempo y matar a Klaus mucho antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ser invencible. Que le impida llegar a Mystic Falls, impidiéndole matar a Jenna, o quitándoles a Stefan o arruinando alguna de sus vidas. Si estaba muerto en el pasado, no arruinaría su futuro.

"¿Listas?" Bonnie preguntó. Ellos asintieron y ella comenzó el hechizo.

Caroline recordaba haber sentido el zumbido de la magia, la electricidad en el aire, cuando las llamas de las velas crecieron más altas y el hechizo empezó a afianzarse. Una especie de zumbido ruido llenó su cabeza mientras el hechizo se hizo más fuerte. Ella apenas había oído hablar Bonnie cuando dio la señal. La mano de Caroline había volado a collar de Klaus, el metal del collar le quemó la mano, pero ella la mantuvo en él. Sintió un tirón en el ombligo y girando sus huesos y vueltas. De repente, estaba cayendo en el espacio gris. Su cabeza giró y llamó a sus oídos. Ella no sabía lo que era y lo que estaba abajo.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

-Fin del Flashback-

Y desperté aquí. En este bosque. Con el canto de los pájaros.

Pero, ¿qué pasó con Bonnie? Se suponía que tenía que venir con ella y Elena tenía que quedarse. Ese era el plan. Miró su bota, asegurándose de que la daga todavía estaba allí. Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio al sentir el frío metal contra sus dedos.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió las hojas de sus pantalones y su pelo. Ahora, tenía que averiguar dónde estaba y encontrar Klaus. Además, en que tiempo se encontraba. Una rama chasqueó detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta ante el sonido, abriendo las piernas en una postura de lucha. Su boca se abrió un poco cuando vio lo que estaba detrás de ella. Fue Klaus. _Bueno, eso fue fácil,_ pensó para sus adentros.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo Klaus, rodeándola como depredador. Caroline lo observaba con atención, mirando lo que llevaba puesto. Llevaba puesta una camisa crema suelta, de colores, que estaba manchada de sangre. Por encima de su camisa llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo negro, tachuelas plateadas cosidas en las mangas. Sus piernas estaban envueltas en una especie de pantalón negro y llevaba botas gruesas y negras. A juzgar por su ropa, ella debe haber terminado en el período medieval. Cuando Klaus sin duda sigue siendo un vampiro, pero sin duda alguna sigue siendo tan peligroso como siempre.

Vio el destello malvado en sus ojos y lo observó con atención mientras él seguía su círculo. Sus ojos estaban observándola detenidamente, teniendo en cuenta su propia ropa, e incluso, posiblemente, lo que se vería como sin ellos.

"¿Te has perdido en el bosque, querida?" Él se burló, dando un paso más cerca de ella ahora. Caroline mantuvo sus ojos abiertos para su ataque.

"No, en realidad, he encontrado lo que estoy buscando", respondió ella.

Él se rió entre dientes y pasó la lengua por los labios. "Bueno, eso ya somos dos entonces."

Antes de que Caroline pudiera reaccionar se lanzó hacia adelante. Él era mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Ella gritó cuando él la tiró al suelo, hundiendo sus colmillos en su cuello. Podía sentir cómo drenar la sangre de su garganta y lo intentó todo lo posible para empujarlo. Pero entonces sus dientes arrancados de su cuello, la sangre goteando por la barbilla.

Él la miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, a horcajadas sobre su torso en el suelo. Se llevó la mano al cuello instintivamente detener el flujo de sangre, mientras miraba a la cara. Ella hizo todo lo posible para calmar el pulso y no mirar miedo, pero sabía que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Ella tenía miedo. Él la había atacado con tanta facilidad. Su primer tiro y éste lo era. Había fallado a sus amigos. Lo único que podía esperar era que Bonnie tendría éxito en su lugar.

Klaus ojos se estrecharon y él agarró su muñeca, tirando de su mano haciéndose una herida. Ella abrió la boca, el sonido más parecido a un sollozo que cualquier otra cosa, y él vio que la piel se sana rápidamente. Con la otra mano le pasó el pulgar a través de la sangre, esto hace dejar al descubierto la herida que ya había sanado.

Él tenía curiosidad acerca de ella, su rostro se vuelve sobre ella.

"Eres un vampiro", dijo Klaus, llegando a la conclusión. "Sé de todos los vampiros de Inglaterra. Pero yo no te conozco".

Caroline gruñó bajo su peso, tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero él sólo apretó aún más contra el suelo.

"Mi nombre es Caroline," dijo ella, "Caroline Forbes".

Ella volvió a gritar como Klaus sacó de la tierra y la empujó contra un árbol de roble grande. Su cuerpo pegado al de ella y sus dedos se clavaron en la garganta, el corte en la tráquea y lo que la hizo atragantarse.

"¿Quién te ha enviado?"

"Nadie," jadeó ella, sus piernas pateando.

"Mentira", se burló y la tiro al suelo.

Caroline jadeó y tosió, tratando de reagrupar sus fuerzas. Su mano fue a su inicio, a la daga. Si él la iba a matar aquí, en el bosque, ella no iba a morir sin por lo menos tratar de conseguir matarlo a él.

Klaus se cernía sobre ella, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, quitándole el pelo de la cara. Su mirada estaba enojado, pero curioso. Él ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza, mirándola como si fuera una planta extraña que había encontrado en el bosque. Ella esperó a atacar de nuevo, pero no fue así.

"Te vienes conmigo", dijo, volteando hacia ella y alejándose.

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no me voy contigo!"

Klaus se volvió hacia ella. "¿O simplemente podría matarte aquí y ahora? Toma tu propia elección corazón."

Caroline se sentó en el suelo, teniendo en cuenta por un momento. Luchar contra él ahora, en la que sin duda no tiene la oportunidad o esperar hasta más tarde, cuando ella podría tener una oportunidad real de ganar la ventaja y terminar con él. Antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta, Klaus volvió a hablar.

"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo mostrando su una pequeña sonrisa, "venid entonces".

Klaus se alejó hacia el bosque. Caroline lo miró boquiabierta por un par de momentos, antes de pararse y seguirlo.

Klaus nunca había probado la sangre así. Él había pensado que era un ser humano cuando se había encontrado a la chica rubia solitaria en el bosque. Caroline, ella misma le había dicho su nombre. Caroline Forbes. Vestida como un hombre en sus tejidos extraños. Había un olor extraño en ella. Cosas que no reconoció mezclado con vainilla y lavanda. Pero su sangre era lo que lo atrapó con la guardia baja.

Su sangre era de otro mundo. Euforia, era la palabra que viene a la mente. Podría haber agotado su sangre dejándola seca, entonces y allí, pero se contuvo. ¿Por qué era tan diferente? Si sus siglos de vida le había enseñado algo, era que no podía ser sorprendido. Y esta chica y su sangre le habían sorprendido. ¿Qué era? Él tenía que averiguarlo antes de que él la matara. Así que se la llevó de regreso al castillo con él.

Klaus entró por la cocina, sorprendiendo a los funcionarios como de costumbre. Ellos eran todos humanos y todos le temían, pero también se vieron obligados a mantener la boca cerrada. Caroline siguió detrás de él mientras caminaba por la cocina y hacia la escalera que lo llevaría hasta sus habitaciones. Él le mostro tres de las habitaciones de la casa. Su dormitorio, su solar privado, y un segundo dormitorio. Elijah, su hermano, tenía sus habitaciones en la otra ala del castillo. Klaus disfrutaba de su vida privada, incluso de sin su hermano.

Dirigió a Caroline hacia las escaleras y a la habitación extra en su ala. Una de las siervas estaba allí, haciendo la limpieza.

"Fuera", gruñó él y la mujer rápidamente dejo la habitación. Klaus cerró la puerta detrás de él y se volvió hacia Caroline.

Se puso de pie en medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Descubrió que le gustaba que por alguna razón. La mayoría de la gente lo miraba con temor. Oh, ella había estado asustada en el bosque, pero se dio cuenta de que ella era siempre rápida para enmascarar sus sentimientos. Su valentía equivocada era refrescante en cierto modo.

Klaus le rodeó una vez más, fijándose en cada detalle de su apariencia y comportamiento. No lo podía negar. Ella era muy hermosa. Su cabello dorado brillaba como el sol y sus ojos azules brillaban como diamantes.

"¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!" Caroline golpeo su pie con molestia.

Él se quedó quieto delante de ella, con los ojos curiosos y se detuvieron en su mano, observando el anillo que rodeaba el dedo. Él le cogió la mano y rápidamente la inspecciono. Caroline intentó arrebatarle su mano, pero fue inútil. Su agarre era bastante fuerte.

"Lapislázuli," dijo él, susurrando en sus nudillos. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"Una amiga me lo dio", dijo.

"No sé muchos vampiros con anillos de luz del día", dijo Klaus dejando caer su mano. Se inclinó aún más hacia ella, sus ojos dilatándose. "Usted me dirá exactamente lo que eres y de dónde eres y por qué estás aquí."

Caroline notó la coacción en su tono de voz y abrió la boca para contestar. "Soy Caroline Forbes. Soy de Mystic Falls. Y no puedo ser obligado".

Klaus le gruñó a ella. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él. ¿Por qué no iba a obligarla?

"He estado tomando pequeñas dosis de verbena desde hace meses. Constituida totalmente en la tolerancia". Ella respondió a su pregunta antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar.

"Tu bebes verbena, te pones un anillo de luz del día, te vistes extrañamente"

"¡Hey!"

"Estás obviamente preparada contra los vampiros originales. Ahora sólo tengo que averiguar quién te envió para matarnos y entonces puedo matarte y acabar de una vez".

Caroline tragó saliva. Incluso si descubriera quien la envió allí, había pocas posibilidades de que realmente le creyera.

"No tiene sentido tratar de averiguar quién me ha enviado", dijo Caroline lentamente.

Klaus sonrió. "Eso lo decido yo". Él se apartó de ella entonces y cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda. "Vamos a esperar. Dejar que la verbena deje tu sistema. Te quedarás aquí. Este va a ser tu cuarto."

"¿Eh?" Caroline parpadeó.

"Permanecerás en este castillo, hasta que decida matarte".

Caroline enderezó la cabeza. "No si yo te mato primero."

Klaus se echó a reír a carcajadas. Su espíritu era en realidad bastante divertido. Pero divertido o no, que no podía permitirle demasiados lujos. Él agarró su mano una vez más y le arrebató el anillo de su dedo la luz del día.

"Voy a guardarlo para ti", dijo Klaus. La habitación estaba a la sombra de la luz solar directa, por el momento, pero si ella trataba de salir, Caroline se encontraría en un buen montón de dolor.

Klaus la dejó sola en la habitación. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que él la había encerrado. Ella era su prisionero ahora al parecer. No es que ella no pudiera escapar. Pero sin su anillo que ella no iba a llegar muy lejos antes de que el Sol la quemara hasta hacerla cenizas. Caroline suspiro profundamente y apoyó la espalda contra la pesada puerta de roble. La habitación era bastante grande. Había una gigantesca cama con dosel, decorada con grandes almohadas y mantas de piel. Una alfombra de piel aún más grande cubría el suelo pedregoso. En un extremo de la habitación había una chimenea y en el otro una mesa con un lavabo y algunos trapos. Había un gran armario allí también. Ella lo abrió y reveló un montón de vestidos que van de lo simple a algo de fantasía. Cerró las puertas de nuevo, preguntándose a quién pertenecían.

Ella exploró la habitación, tratando de averiguar un buen lugar para esconder su daga. Ella estaba agradecida de que Klaus no había pensado en revisarla cuando él la había atrapado. Tal vez no hacían chequeos en la época medieval.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, entonces abriendo la puerta entró una mujer pequeña y vieja. Ella tenía un vestido verde en sus brazos. La mujer se adelantó y lo presentó a Caroline, manteniendo la mirada baja.

"¿Para mí?"

La mujer asintió. Caroline tocó la tela. Era de terciopelo. La mujer coloco el vestido sobre la cama y la dejó sola de nuevo, cerrando la puerta.

Caroline tomó el vestido en sus brazos y lo levantó a su cuerpo. Parecía como si fuera a su forma. Pero por qué Klaus estaba dándole vestidos, estaba más allá de ella, no era como...

Y entonces se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta. Estaba atrapada allí. Sin Bonnie, ella no sabía cómo iba a volver a la época actual. Bonnie nunca le había explicado cómo iban a volver, cuando su tarea estuviera cumplida. Caroline dejó caer el vestido sobre la cama y se hundió en el suelo.

Ella estaba atascada. En el pasado, con un vampiro original asesino, ni amigos, ni nadie que la ayudara a escapar. De repente estaba aterrorizada. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Caroline Forbes estaba completamente sola.

Klaus encontró a su hermano en los jardines, hojeando uno de sus muchos libros. Elíjah lo oyó acercarse y miró, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la mañana.

"Buenos días, hermano", dijo Elíjah a él, "¿Cazaste toda la noche otra vez?"

Elíjah asintió con la cabeza al ver la camisa ensangrentada de Klaus. No se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa después de salir de la habitación de Caroline, se había ido directamente a buscar a Elíjah. Tenía que hablar de su nuevo descubrimiento con su confidente más cercano.

"De hecho hermano", dijo Klaus al pararse delante de él "Lástima que no te hayas unido a mí anoche. He encontrado algo muy interesante en el bosque esta mañana."

"¿En serio?" Elíjah le preguntó, cerrando el libro y dando toda su atención a Klaus. Le dijo a su hermano acerca de que tropezó con Caroline, y que estaba sola y perdida en los bosques en sus tierras. Él trató de describir el encuentro, con énfasis en la singularidad de su sangre, pero le resultaba difícil articular la exactitud de lo diferente y dulce que probado. Elíjah no podía saber si él no la probaba a ella. Pero él, sacudiendo la idea tan pronto como llegó a él. Ese pensamiento hizo apretar los puños de Klaus. Se sentía posesivo por alguna extraña razón. Él no quería que su hermano ni a nadie bebiera la sangre de Caroline.

"¿Crees que es una especie de vampiro especial?" Elíjah le pregunto, una vez que él había terminado de divagar.

"No estoy seguro. Tal vez es uno de los _experimentos_ de Mikael". Klaus se burló de la última palabra. En sus interminables intentos para tratar de matar a Klaus, Mikael había tratado de crear criaturas que eran más fuertes que Klaus y cualquiera de los otros originales. Pero siempre fue fanático o simplemente fracasó por completo. Hacía cien años más o menos desde que Mikael había intentado algo así.

"¿Dónde está la ella ahora?"

"En mi habitación extra", dijo Klaus, lo que hizo enmarcar las cejas al escuchar esta respuesta. Klaus se encogió de hombros. Sí, ese era el lugar donde Klaus solía almacenar sus amantes, pero no había otra opción. Podía haberla puesto en la cárcel, pero no podía ser mucho de mucho uso esconder una pequeña cosa tan linda como ella fuera de la vista de los demás. "Tengo que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella."

Su hermano sonrió. "Lo que tú digas hermano. Esperemos que le vaya mejor que como al último ocupante. Voy a consultar con las brujas y ver qué puedo averiguar."

Klaus sonrió. "Gracias hermano".

**Nota/Autora:**

**¿Qué te pareció? espero dejen su Review y comenten, realmente a Klaus le fascino la sangre de Caroline porque m****e refiero piensa en ello, si fueras atrás en el tiempo y llevaras a alguien una hamburguesa con queso, estarían realmente emocionado cuando le diera un mordisco de él ¿no?** **Es por eso que la sangre de Caroline es tan rica a Klaus.** **Debido a su sabor es diferente a todo lo que han pasando en ese período de tiempo.**

**Nota/traductora: Espero les guste esta historia que realmente es muy interesante, los veo en la próxima actualización, dejen su review quisiera ver su respuesta a la historia, intentare actualizar rápido, y si gustan pueden pasar a leer mis demás traducciones de la misma autora Cicadaa y dejenos saber que opinan de ellas  
**

**Pueden seguir a Cicadaa en ****Tumblr en Hybridlovelies**

** Saludos que tengan un bonito día :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/Autora: ¡Hola chicos!** **Este capítulo es muy largo... traté de dividirlo, pero al final sólo se convirtió en un capítulo completo.** **Estoy segura de que a todos ustedes no le importará. ****Feliz lectura :) ****Pd. yo he estado tratando de hacer un poco de investigación aquí y allá... pero a veces tengo cosas mal, lo siento por cualquier horrible anacronismo :p**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mía pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D**

El sol se había puesto

Un tiempo después, Caroline se levantó del suelo. Ella había tenido una hora de llanto y antes de la autocompasión ella decidió levantarse y seguir adelante. Otro sirviente entró y le informó de los planes para la cena esa noche y que Klaus Señor le esperaba. _Señor_ Klaus. Caroline rodo los ojos por lo que estaba pidiéndole, como si no tuviera otra opción. Tenía que comer después de todo.

Sus ojos se posaron en el vestido nuevo. Realmente fue muy bonito. Largo, de terciopelo verde, con adornos de oro en todo el cuerpo, las mangas le quedaban como un guante y el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo, lo abrazo. Se lo puso y le dio vueltas alrededor de la prenda, dejando volar la falda alrededor de sus pies. Una risita escapó de sus labios. Todo fue un poco surrealista. Ella estaba en una torre, en un castillo, y llevaba un vestido hermoso como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba su caballero de brillante armadura para salvarla de la bestia?

Hubo un pequeño cristal reflectante en la mesa cerca de la cama y trató de verse a sí misma. No estaba segura de cómo se veía, el espejo no era tan grande como para obtener el efecto completo. En serio, ¿cómo la mujer medieval podía sobrevivir sin espejos de cuerpo entero?

Pero entonces se dio cuenta, no podía estar aceptando los vestidos de Klaus. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Volvió a la cama donde dejó su ropa y tiró el vestido, para arriba y lo arrojó a un rincón. Se deslizó de nuevo en su camiseta y pantalones vaqueros. Luego vació sus bolsillos. Además de la ropa que tenía su teléfono celular, un bálsamo para los labios de cereza, y cincuenta centavos. Agarró el bálsamo para los labios y se lo puso. Su batería del teléfono celular se está agotando, pero no era como si tuvieran algún servicio en 1400 y o lo que sea. Su dedo apretó el botón de encendido y el teléfono sonó, ya que se cortó.

De nuevo un golpe sonó en la puerta y ella fue convocada a la cena, esta vez por un sirviente masculino. Recogió sus cosas y las metió debajo de la cama, revisando para asegurarse de que la daga estuviera segura y oculta en su bota. El hombre la miró de forma extraña cuando ella apareció en la puerta, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegó a la sala de comedor vio una larga mesa de madera se extendía por la sala grande. Una fiesta total se colocó a la cabeza de un mantel púrpura rico, frutas y panes y diferentes tipos de pasteles. Había también una propagación de carnes y quesos. Se dio cuenta de cada silla de madera había sido tallada con detalles ornamentales. Algunas montañas representadas o animales. Klaus se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa en lo que parecía ser la más grande de todas las sillas. A su derecha había otro hombre. Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que era Elíjah, hermano de Klaus. Ella no había tenido ningún tipo de interacción con el hombre de nuevo en el presente-futuro-lo que sea, pero Elena siempre había dicho que había algo en él. A pesar de que ella nunca especificó qué era ese _algo._

Klaus le sonrió cuando ella entró, haciendo un gesto hacia la silla a su izquierda. Que había sido tallada con vides delicadas y rosas, los detalles tan finos que casi parecía que las plantas eran reales. Caroline levantó la barbilla y se acercó a los dos vampiros originales sin pestañear, tomando su asiento junto a Klaus.

"Buenas noches Caroline. ¿El vestido que os envié no le gusto?" –Klaus preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

"No," respondió ella, "Estaba bien."

"Bueno, yo preferiría que lo llevara puesto."

Caroline le dio una sonrisa amarga. "Bueno, no siempre se puede conseguir lo que queremos"

Klaus le devolvió la mirada e hizo señas al criado que se levantó contra la pared. El hombrecillo dio un paso adelante, Caroline notó que sus manos temblaban un poco. "¿Le apetece un poco de vino?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el hombre vertió un poco de líquido rojo en la copa de oro frente a ella. Caroline no sabía mucho de la historia, pero ella estaba adivinando desde el tamaño de la cena, la finura de los platos y vasos, y los asientos ingeniosos, que Klaus y su familia fueron ricos.

"Elíjah, permítame presentarle a Caroline Forbes", dijo señalando con su mano, "Caroline es mi hermano Elíjah."

Elíjah asintió con la cabeza educadamente. "Es un placer conocerlos a Caroline. Estoy feliz que usted pueda unirse a nosotros."

Caroline sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Fue interesante ver cómo Elías parecía estar fingiendo que era cualquier cosa menos un prisionero en su casa. Captó la expresión de Klaus con el rabillo del ojo. Su marca registrada sonrió aún en su lugar mientras levantaba su copa hacia ella. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y levantó su propia copa a los labios. El vino de sabor dulce. El sabor era rico y roble con un toque de frambuesa y...

"¿Sangre?" Ella dijo mientras que colocaba la copa sobre la mesa.

"Si amor. Pensé que, desde que era un vampiro, es posible disfrutar de una bebida con un tiro extra."

Mientras hablaba, otro criado entró, con dos mujeres detrás de él. "La cena se sirve a mis señores."

Tomó un par de momentos Caroline darse cuenta de que "la cena" eran las dos chicas. Se veían jovenes, tal vez quince, y se dio cuenta de que tenía marcas de mordidas todos los brazos, ya que se levantaron las mangas y se pusieron en la mesa. Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de algo más. No habría ningún hospital con bolsas de sangre en espera de ser robado. Y ella no podía salir a la calle a cazar. Directo del grifo sería su único medio de sustento.

Ella miró a Klaus y Elíjah. Ambos hombres estaban bebiendo de la misma chica, cada uno habiendo tomado una muñeca. ¿Era incluso saludable? ¿O importa? Caroline miró a la chica. Ella parpadeó ante los ojos de Caroline, ya cargados de fuerza, en espera de ser mordido. Caroline tomó a la niña de la mano y se puso de pie, de esta manera de salio de la habitación.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" Klaus dijo, alejándose de su comida.

Caroline se dio la vuelta justo el tiempo suficiente para responder. "Yo prefiero comer en mi habitación. Gracias."

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Caroline dio un tirón a la chica del comedor por el pasillo. El sol se estaba poniendo fuera, Caroline contado que era lo suficientemente seguro como para que ella se aventurase un poco. Rápidamente encontró una puerta al exterior y salió. Se enfrentó a la chica, sujetando sus brazos para mantenerla estable. Es evidente que ella era débil por la pérdida de sangre continua. Caroline mordió su propia muñeca y ofreció su sangre, pero la chica negó con la cabeza en negativa.

"No puedo, yo sería uno de ustedes", respondió ella, con voz teñida de miedo.

"¿Te secuestraron?" Caroline le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Mi familia es pobre y necesitaban dinero."

Caroline entendido. Le pagaron al igual que cualquier otro criado en esta casa. Excepto su trabajo le estaba costando mucho más que cualquier otro. Miró a la chica. Tan joven, tan inocente. Era injusto. Sus Pupilas se dilataron y su voz bajó una octava mientras hablaba.

"Vas a huir de esta casa y no vuelvas. No te acordarás de los vampiros de aquí. Vas a encontrar otro tipo de trabajo, pero nunca, nunca volverás a este lugar de nuevo."

La niña asintió con la cabeza y la miró parpadeando a Caroline. Tan pronto como volvió en sí, se quedó sin aliento y empezó a correr por su vida. Caroline observó cómo la figura de la criada se hizo más y más pequeño en la distancia. Ella esperaba que la niña estuviera bien.

"¿La has enviado a su muerte sabes."

Caroline reacciono y miro a su alrededor. Klaus estaba allí de pie, apoyado contra la puerta. Se apartó y se acercó a ella. Un hilo de sangre había atrapado en la esquina de su boca. Él la quito fuera, lamiendo su dedo pulgar como llegó a estar delante de ella.

"Mejor que permitirte drenar la vida de ella", dijo Caroline cruzando sus brazos.

"Constance, que es el nombre de la chica, en realidad ha vivido y trabajado aquí durante muchos meses", le dijo, "ella vino a nosotros pidiendo trabajo para salvar a su madre y hermano muerto de hambre. Su padre acababa de morir." Caroline abrió la boca para replicar, pero Klaus cortó y continuó. "Ahora que ha enviado de vuelta a su casa, sin trabajo, e incluso si sobrevive el bosque, su familia estará indigentes y hambrientos de nuevo dentro de un mes".

Caroline cerró la boca y miró al suelo. No había pensado en ello. Me pareció mejor que le permitiera escapar en lugar de ser objeto de ser vampiro suministro de alimentos.

"Sólo pensé-"

"¿Que estabas qué? ¿Haciéndole un favor?"

A lo lejos Caroline oyó un grito que hiela la sangre. Ella se encogió ante el sonido. Klaus se acercó por detrás de ella, la podía sentir prensada de pecho contra su espalda.

"Hay muchos vampiros civilizados por ahí," susurró él contra su cabeza ", hombres lobo y los depredadores del bosque. Este castillo está a salvo porque he hecho así."

Klaus agarró de la muñeca bruscamente y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Ella se quedó sin aliento al ver la expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos eran negro como el carbón y sus dientes al descubierto fueron. Ella trató de tragarse su miedo, buscando en cualquier parte, pero sus ojos.

"No me gusta ser ridiculizado en mi propia casa. Tira algo así de nuevo y confía en mí, será lo último que hagas."

Con eso él la arrojó lejos. Caroline se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Le pareció oír otro grito desde lejos. Pero no podía estar seguro.

Klaus volvió a entrar en el comedor. Estaba seguro de que Caroline iría directamente a su habitación después de la conversación que acababa de tener. Él había visto el miedo en sus ojos cuando ella lo miró a él, negro como la muerte y el frío de rabia. Se había sentido que salen de sus olas mientras su cuerpo estaba pegado al de él.

Sacudió la sensación de su cabeza. No hay que pensar en ella.

"Ciertamente tiene espíritu", dijo Elíjah cuando Klaus se reunió con él.

"Demasiado", respondió Klaus bebió del resto de su vino ", ella tiene que aprender su lugar."

"¿Cuál es el punto, si lo que planeas es matarla?"

Klaus lanzó a su hermano una mirada penetrante. "No juegues conmigo Elíjah".

Elías levantó una mano en señal de rendición y volvió a su comida de la tarde, la parte real de alimentos de todos modos. Miró a su hermano mientras cenaban.

Klaus se sentía impaciente. Necesitaba saber quien era Caroline y lo que necesitaba saber ahora. Los hechos intrigantes sobre ella estuvieron en crecimiento. Nunca había conocido a un vampiro que no bebiera sangre humana. En sus cientos de años nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa. Hubo algunos vampiros, y se han convertido recientemente, que tenían problemas morales acerca de tomar la vida humana, pero rápidamente se dieron sobre ellos y en la sed de sangre.

Se sirvió otra copa de vino y se la bebió, antes de pararse de la mesa.

"¿A dónde vas?" Elíjah le preguntó.

"La cena está en mal estado. Me retiraré temprano esta noche", dijo mientras salía de la sala.

Al día siguiente, Caroline se dirigió a Mistic Grill para el almuerzo. Ella fue encontrarse con Elena allí, ¿o era Bonnie? No podía recordar por alguna extraña razón. Pero ella se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba a través de las puertas y en el restaurante. El interior estaba inusualmente brillante. La luz que entraba por las ventanas parecía casi etérea. Pero ella sonrió y tarareó para sí misma, sintiéndose ligera como una pluma. Bonnie estaba en la esquina, saludándola frenéticamente.

Así fue con Bonnie con quien iba a reunirse. Por supuesto, ahora lo recordaba. Más o menos. Se acercó a la cabina y se sentó frente a su amiga. Bonnie la miró aterrada.

"¿Cuál es el problema Bonnie?"

"Yo no creí que esto realmente iba a funcionar, pero lo hizo!" Su amiga le respondió. "No sé cuánto tiempo podré mantener esta conexión."

Caroline ladeó la cabeza. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estoy en tu sueño Caroline. Todo esto sucede en tu cabeza".

Cuando Bonnie habló, Caroline se hundió en su asiento, todo se volvió amplio y luminoso casi lo vio desvanecerse un poco. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor del restaurante y se dio cuenta que eran las dos únicas personas allí. Ni siquiera Matt o cualquiera de los otros camareros estaban alrededor. Bonnie agarró la mano de Caroline trajo a la atención de nuevo a ella.

"Como he dicho, yo estoy sosteniendo esta conexión a través del espacio y el tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo más lo que tenemos."

"Estás empezando a sonar como un personaje de Doctor Who", replicó Caroline.

"Mira, cuidado, sé que estás durmiendo en este momento, por lo que es un poco de niebla. Pero necesito que intentes decirme lo que está pasando."

Caroline respiró hondo y trató de ordenar a través de la neblina en su cerebro. Recordó Bonnie y Elena y la sesión de espiritismo, despertando en el suelo del bosque, Klaus encontrandola, su castillo, Elías, la chica con su sangre, ese grito horrible. Caroline sintió una sacudida repentina como la realidad la golpeó como un camión. El sueño comenzó a tambalearse un poco y Bonnie agarró Ahold de su otro tenía que sostenerla.

"Whoa, tranquila," dijo ella, "¿puedes decirme qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Por ahora," dijo Caroline. No podía dejar de sonar un poco triste. Había sido un día bastante largo después de todo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Has encontrado a Klaus?"

"Si. Bueno, él me encontró a mí. Estoy en la década de 1400 como en su castillo en estos momentos. Bonnie, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo voy a volver al presente?"

Los ojos de Bonnie se posaron lejos por un momento, nervioso, y Caroline se dio cuenta de que su amiga no tenía ninguna buena noticia que compartir.

"No lo sé. Tendrías que encontrar otra bruja que podría revertir el hechizo. O crear uno nuevo para ti. Me supongo que venir a través de usted, yo no sé por qué no funciona, yo. No sé lo que hice mal".

"Estoy empezando a pensar que esto no era un gran plan", murmuró Caroline.

"Creo que tienes razón", asintió Bonnie ", lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pieza de noticias. Tienes que tener cuidado Caroline. Hay que tener cuidado con lo eventos que cambian en el pasado. Si es algo muy grande, podría rasgar tiempos separados. "

"¿Matar tiempo separados? Ok en serio. ¡BBC No más!"

"Lo digo en serio Caroline!"

"Yo sé ¡Bien! ¡Me estás volviendo loca!"

"Lo siento," Bonnie dijo: "las emociones están un poco altas, ya que te encuentras en un estado de sueño. Pero lo prometo Care. Voy a tratar de solucionar este problema. Por ahora, olvídate de matar a Klaus. Sólo trata de mantenerte a salvo. Y encontrar una bruja que se puede confiar, si puedes. "

"Sí es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

"Lo siento mucho", repitió Bonnie.

Caroline apretó la mano de su amiga y trató de darle una sonrisa optimista. "Esta bien Bonnie, de verdad. No es tu culpa. Además, estoy seguro de que he estado en situaciones mucho menos optimista que esto."

"Sí," respondió Bonnie, poco convencida.

"Ha ¿Damon cuenta de lo que hicimos ya?"

"¡Oh, sí! Y está muy cabreado". Caroline se echó a reír ante la idea de las posibles reacciones de Damon cuando finalmente se enteró de que su plan. Era un culo condescendiente.

"Oh hey una cosa más antes"

Caroline se despertó de repente. Todavía podía sentir el peso de la mano fantasma de Bonnie en la suya. Era como si hubieran sido destrozados. Sintió una punzada aguda en la parte inferior de la pierna. Miró hacia abajo y vio que su pie estaba colgando de la manta de piel marrón, expuesto al sol, y Klaus aún no le había regresado su anillo de luz del día. Su carne chisporroteaba y ella retiró la pierna de atrás con un siseo, apretándose contra la cabecera de la cama y abrazando sus rodillas. Ella realmente necesita obtener su anillo.

Eso sólo podría seguir la lista con todas las otras cosas que tenía que hacer. No matar, encontrar el camino a casa, ah y tratar de no arruinar toda la historia mientras ella estaba en ella. Caroline dejó escapar un largo suspiro, exhausto. Lo único que quería hacer era arrastrarse bajo las sábanas y bloquear todo y de todos. Un golpe en la puerta le impidió hacerlo. Ella casi se pidió a entrar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Klaus había dejado por la noche y la encerró de nuevo de todos modos. Sólo él podía abrir la puerta. Ella gimió para sus adentros, no quería verle a primera hora de la mañana. La puerta se abrió para revelar Elíjah, en lugar de Klaus.

"Buenos días Caroline. ¿Has dormido bien?" Él la saludó, entrando en la habitación. Elías tenía una sonrisa cálida y amable ojos. Parecía tan diferente del hombre que ella había conocido brevemente en su presente. Quizás éste era el hombre que había visto a Elena en el fondo.

"Pensé que tendrías hambre, ya que no comimos anoche", continuó, presentándola con un plato de fruta y pan y una copa de sangre. Caroline sintió que las venas bajo sus ojos rodar por sus mejillas al olor de la sangre. Ella se estaba muriendo de hambre.

"¿Qué chica inocente fue drenada para esto?" Caroline preguntó con sorna.

"Es animal, en realidad. Pensé que no podría ser tan adversa a la sangre de los animales para beber como usted parece ser acerca de la bebida de un ser humano."

Caroline tomó la copa y el plato de comida de él. De inmediato tomó un largo trago, dejando que el líquido rico remolino rojo alrededor de la boca. Elíjah se quedó en silencio, mirando a su alimentación. Se sentía un poco mal por golpearlo con el sarcasmo antes. Él la cogió desprevenida a la reflexión.

"Gracias", dijo mientras terminaba su sangre y cogí un bocadillo de la bandeja.

"De nada", le dijo Elías: "Yo sé que ustedes se limitan a estar en interiores, así que pensé que te gustaría un tour por el castillo en la actualidad."

Caroline se movió incómodo en el que le recuerde de su anillo robado. Consideró oferta de Elíjah por un momento. Sería bueno tener algo que hacer aparte de sentarse en la habitación todo el día, evitar la luz del sol, y revolcarse en la autocompasión. Ella le dio una sonrisa y aceptó su invitación.

"Suena muy bien."

"Bien. Voy a volver en media hora una vez que hayas tenido la oportunidad de desayunar y cambiarse", los ojos de Elíjah se dirigieron a el vestido verde que Caroline había tirado en la esquina de la noche anterior.

"No voy a aceptar que el vestido de él", argumentó, "Klaus no puede tratar así."

Elíjah sonrió con complicidad, admirando su terquedad. "Mi hermano no es un hombre de temperamento. Y ha puesto a prueba su paciencia suficiente ya. Te sugiero que llevar el vestido y estar agradecida por ello".

Caroline no perdió la sutil amenaza en sus palabras. Con eso la dejó en la habitación para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su desayuno.

"¿Usted dice que su sangre tiene un sabor extraño?"

"Sí," respondió Klaus: "Yo no lo puedo describir".

"Interesante," dijo Gretchen, tamborileando con los dedos juntos.

Klaus se había levantado temprano y se fue al bosque para hablar con su bruja de más confianza. Había conocido a Gretchen en los últimos cien años. La bruja de piel oscura tenía probablemente 120 años, pero no aparenta más de 40.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me podría traer una muestra?"

Klaus había pensado en ello. Se imaginó la imagen de Caroline hacia abajo, sus ondas rubias repartidos por una almohada de seda, mientras presionaba contra ella, hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello y la degustación de ella una vez más. Pensó en ella se retorcía debajo de él, sus gemidos llenaban el aire mientras bebía su sangre exquisita. Tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, las uñas rascando su piel mientras ella le suplicaba clemencia.

"No hay necesidad de ser demasiado emocionado", dijo Gretchen sacarlo de su pequeña fantasía, arqueó una ceja delgada hacia él burlonamente.

Klaus le frunció el ceño, sin saber si estaba más molesto por haber sido sacado de su ensueño o el hecho de que se había producido en el primer lugar. Gretchen se rió en respuesta y se acercó a su estantería y sacó unos cuantos volúmenes y los coloco sobre la mesa de madera.

"Voy a consultar a los grimorios, usted obtiene la sangre, vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva", dijo. "Aunque no entiendo por qué no acaba de obligar a la chica en busca de respuestas."

"Ella bebe verbena", le dijo Klaus.

"¿Verbena? Ella vino preparada para ti."

Klaus asintió. "No me siento muy paciente tampoco".

"Cuanto más rápido reciba la sangre, más rápido que puedo darte respuestas".

Klaus sonrió inclinándose hacia la bruja. "Voy a verte pronto entonces."

Elíjah había vuelto exactamente cuando dijo que lo haría. Caroline sabía que él estaba muy contento de que había cedido a llevar el vestido después de todo. No era como si hubiera sido _tan_ malo. Realmente si hubiera sido de cualquier otra persona que hubiera estado bien.

Elíjah le acompañó todo el castillo, que era bastante grande, más grande de lo que Caroline había pensado originalmente, y le habló de la historia de la arquitectura y de las diversas piezas de arte que colgaban de las paredes. Tuvo cuidado la llevarla para evitar lugares con demasiada luz del sol. Se dio cuenta de que el castillo era un lugar bastante tranquilo. Sólo la limpieza ocasional o servidor pasaría, todos mantenían sus miradas bajo cuando Elíjah y Caroline caminaba cerca de ellos.

"¿Usted y Klaus son las únicas personas que viven aquí?" Caroline preguntó.

Elíjah abrió la boca para responder, pero luego se detuvo, pareciendo reformular su respuesta antes de intentar volver a hablar. "Con la excepción de unos pocos sirvientes obligados, sí, es sólo mi hermano y yo, Klaus prefiere no dejar que ningún otro vampiro en nuestra casa sobre una base permanente".

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. No estaba segura de si era la excepción o la regla en ese caso. Klaus se lo dijo a ella que él la iba a matar el tiempo. Pero por ahora ella estaba viva y eso es lo que iba a concentrarse.

"Es una lástima que no le puede mostrar a los jardines. Klaus ha adquirido una gran colección de esculturas enorme", lamentó Elíjah mientras abría la puerta a otra habitación, "Esto, sin embargo, es otro premio de mi hermano. La armería".

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo sobre sus goznes y Elíjah extendió su brazo, invitando a Caroline en la habitación. El espacio era tenue, y la única iluminación provenía de unas pocas ventanas altas. Obviamente, nadie entraba en la habitación con mucha frecuencia. Las motas de polvo se arremolinaban en el aire y se baila en las vigas delgadas de luz. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de escudos, espadas, y muchas otras armas. Cada uno fue decorado con los símbolos de las casas variaban. Caroline se maravilló al ver a todo el acero y plata. Nunca había visto una espada real de cerca antes.

"Sólo nos llaman a este lugar el arsenal como una broma", explica Elíjah, "A Klaus le gusta aferrarse a sus recuerdos."

Caroline se burló, sus hombros saltando arriba y abajo un poco. "¿Klaus es bastante melancólico no?"

Elíjah inclinó la cabeza en afirmación. En ese momento, uno de los criados entró en la habitación. El hombre le susurró algo al oído de Elíjah que Caroline no entendió bien. El vampiro asintió con la cabeza y envió al siervo a retirarse.

"Pido disculpas. Si me disculpas, hay algo que tengo que atender. Espero que pueda encontrar su camino de regreso a su habitación"

Caroline levantó las cejas con sorpresa. "¿No tienes miedo de que me escape?"

"Es de día. Usted no llegaría lejos".

Caroline no podía dejar de reír y estar de acuerdo. Elíjah le dio otra reverencia cortés antes de salir de la sala de armas.

Se dio la vuelta, dando un paso más cerca de las paredes, notando una espada larga. La hoja de acero era gruesa y parecía frío en la pared. Parecía potente y pesado, pero gastadas al mismo tiempo viejo y. El metal deslustrado puede tener una vez brilló intensamente en la luz del sol, ahora se consumió sin utilizar en la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta de que la hoja había una inscripción. Caroline dio un paso más y entrecerró los ojos tratando de distinguir las palabras. Fue escrito en latín. Leyó en voz alta.

"Numquam ignavi vincunt".

"Los cobardes nunca vencerás", dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Caroline saltó ante el sonido. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a Klaus apoyado en la pared detrás de ella, escondiéndose en las sombras, lejos de la luz.  
"Esa es una de mis favoritas", dijo dando un paso hacia ella, señalando la espada, "aquí es otro."

Klaus caminó más abajo en la pared y se detuvo frente a otra espada. Caroline se acercó a él y le daba a la pared. Esta espada era un poco más brillante que el otro, no tan gastada. El borde se tiñó ligeramente rojo. Este también tenía una inscripción en latín.

"Aut mori Vincere", decía Caroline. Ella tropezó con las palabras un poco. Obviamente, nadie hablaba latín en Mystic Falls en el año 2012.

"Vencer o morir", Klaus traducio.

"Parece que todo el mundo trataba de conquistar", bromeó Caroline, sin dejar de mirar la espada.

"Sí", dijo Klaus, "los seres humanos son muy codiciosos. Siempre tratando de avanzar en sus posiciones, aumentar su riqueza."

"Suena como un juicio hipócrita viniendo de ti."

Klaus miró entonces. "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
Caroline se volvió hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. "Usted habla de cómo los seres humanos son codiciosos, pero también toma lo que quiere. Sin hacer preguntas."

Klaus inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. "Se hacen suposiciones".

"¿Yo soy la mala?" Ella contraatacó.

Klaus le frunció el ceño y se ignora su réplica. "Aquí es mi favorito", dijo cambiando de tema. Caminó hasta el final de la sala, a otra espada. Éste era incluso más grande que el resto. Brilló intensamente, a diferencia de todos los demás, ya diferencia de los otros, tenía un oro, reluciente empuñadura moldeada en la forma de la cabeza de un lobo.

"Es hermoso", dijo Caroline, la observación de los detalles delicados de la cabeza de lobo y los rubíes que se colocaron en los ojos sería.

"Lee la inscripción."

Caroline no tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para leer esto. Las cartas habían sido perfectamente conservadas. "Sed omnes Una manet nox".

"Pero una noche, espera a todos nosotros", dijo Klaus.

Caroline consideró las palabras. "Esto es diferente de las otras. No conquistador."

"No, no conquista", repitió Klaus.

"¿Has matado a estos hombres?"

Klaus meneó la cabeza. "No, yo les dio a todos una opción, para activar o morir. Todos ellos eligieron a su vez, excepto éste. Cuando descubrí la inscripción de su espada me pareció muy apropiado".

"¿Qué significan las palabras?"

Klaus miró la espada, trazando las letras ligeramente con sus dedos. "Se refiere a la noche que vendrá para todos los seres vivos... excepto los vampiros."

Después de un momento Caroline dijo: "¿Te refieres a la muerte".

"Sí, la muerte. Algunas personas temen más que cualquier otra cosa. Las plagas y la vejez y las tumbas tempranas. Cualquier momento puede ser el último. Buscan a la vida eterna, dondequiera que lo encuentra. He visto incluso los hombres valientes vivir y luchar y matar, pero cuando se enfrentan a su propia muerte, corriendo y gritando de distancia. Pero este hombre... este hombre era _verdaderamente_ valiente. Se enfrentó a la muerte y lo aceptó sin miedo. "

Caroline vio la luz y las sombras en su rostro. Podía verlo recordando lo que sucedió cuando él tomó la vida de este hombre. Obviamente Klaus había matado probablemente cientos de personas a lo largo de su existencia, pero se acordó de algunos de ellos. Este hombre en particular. Cuando ella lo miró mirando la espada, vio que no había allí admiración y quizás un poco de remordimiento. No lamento por la muerte, pero para otra cosa. También se dio cuenta de que ella estaba teniendo una conversación totalmente normal con su mayor enemigo.

"Siempre pensé que sería genial para aprender a cerca de esto", dijo Caroline, "pero yo pensaba que era cosa de un niño cuando era pequeña, así que nunca lo admitiría."

"Te puedo enseñar", ofreció Klaus.

Caroline le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Si tiene algo más importante que hacer?" Klaus dijo en broma.

Pero Caroline no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Klaus se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sacó dos espadas pequeñas de la pared y tiró una a Caroline. Ella entró en pánico por sólo un segundo antes de extender la mano y cogerla por la empuñadura. Un pequeño respiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios.

Klaus se dirigió al centro de la habitación, blandiendo su espada con arte de lado a lado. _¡Qué fanfarrón!,_ pensó. Caroline le lanzó una mirada arrogante y salió delante de él, con su propia arma en la mano.

"Primera lección de amor, no lo sostenga con ambas manos."

Caroline sonrió y le soltó la mano izquierda. Trató de pensar en la manera siempre había visto en las películas. Sus piernas separadas, lanzándose hacia adelante un poco, siempre en estado de alerta, una mano tendida detrás de ellos para mantener el equilibrio. Caroline trató de imitar lo que podía imaginar en su mente. Klaus se puso frente a ella, con la espada extendida y en la mano. Caroline le dio un meneo de cejas y su pequeño rió de ella.

"No está mal hasta ahora, pero..." con que él se abalanzó sobre ella, la velocidad de vampiro. Caroline golpeó la espada contra su torpeza, el acero sonando en voz alta y el sonido rebota en las paredes.

"Es importante recordar que la espada es una extensión de su brazo", instruyó a Klaus, lanzando otro ataque, Caroline bloqueado justo a tiempo. Avanzó hacia ella de nuevo y ella se dio la vuelta. Klaus haría estocada y gritar instrucciones diferentes a ella y Caroline hizo todo lo posible para mantener el ritmo. Sus atributos vampiros eran sin duda le ayudaba, no había otra manera podría haber sido tan ágil y coordinada en su primer intento.

"Mira mis ojos", dijo Klaus, "los ojos no mienten."

Caroline asintió con la cabeza y luego se lanzó hacia adelante, sin esperar a que ataque esta vez. Ella estaba mirando los ojos y vio la sorpresa en ellos como él paró su avance. Rodearon uno al otro, acero inoxidable besos, ya que continuó luchando. Caroline se rió triunfalmente como se las arregló para lanzarse hacia adelante y una ingeniosa pop de los botones de la camisa de Klaus con la punta de su espada.

"Creo que soy un mejor espadachín de lo que pensaba", se jactaba como Klaus echó un vistazo a su camisa abierta.

"Yo no llegaría a novia engreído", dijo Klaus, "Voy fácil para ti, ya que es su primera vez".

Caroline echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. "No hay que tomárselo con calma en mí. Vaya por delante y me da todo lo que tienes."

Klaus torcido los labios en una sonrisa malvada. Su lengua salió disparada y se lamió los labios mientras una copia de seguridad ligeramente, evaluando ella. Caroline se quedó en sus dedos del pie, esperando a que se lanza adelante, mirando a sus ojos, sus caderas, sus pies para detectar cualquier indicación de en qué dirección iba.

Rodearon uno al otro, depredador contra depredador, sus pasos ligeros marcando los segundos que pasan como uno esperaba que el otro se mueva. Caroline entrecerró los ojos, instándolo adelante, pero Klaus se quedó donde estaba, desafiándola a dar el primer paso.

Klaus ojos se movieron hacia la derecha y Caroline siguió su mirada, lamentando de inmediato, mientras atacaba a la izquierda y le cortó la manga de su vestido. La tela se deslizó por su brazo y flotó a la tierra. Caroline se quedó con la mandíbula abierta y Klaus sonrió, dándole un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿No te gustó de todos modos el vestido".

Caroline torció la boca y se abalanzó sobre él ellos. No pierda más Vampiro Niza. Sus espadas chocaron en una tormenta de metal. Caroline atacó con furia, como Klaus en su cebo con insultos y burla. Su hoja salió disparada y rebanado lo largo del pecho. Un pequeño corte apareció en su pecho, la sangre empapaba su camisa blanca. Sus ojos se movieron hasta Caroline, toda la arrogancia anterior se había ido, y ella le dio un encogimiento de hombros poco de la suya.

Entonces está de nuevo. Un baile metálico de furia. Klaus se lanzó hacia delante y cogió Caroline a través del estómago, desgarrando el corpiño de su vestido y en su corte. Ella bajó la mirada por un momento para ver la herida comienza a sangrar y luego la piel tejer sí mismo de nuevo juntos antes de pulsar de nuevo hacia delante. Sus hojas enredadas y retorcidas cuando entraron en sí. En ese preciso momento, las piernas de Caroline se enredó en su vestido y ella cayó hacia delante, su espada volando de su mano y su cuerpo dirigido directamente hacia el final de arma de Klaus. Ella sabía que no la iba a matar, pero apretó los dientes y se preparó para el dolor, apretando sus ojos cerrados.

Un par de momentos pasaron antes de Caroline se dio cuenta de que en lugar de caer sobre la espada que colgaba por encima del suelo, envuelto por los brazos de Klaus. Él había lanzado su espada, cogiéndola rápidamente. Se agarró los bíceps, los músculos que doblan debajo de sus dedos, como poco a poco abrió los ojos a la vez. Cara de Klaus se cernía sobre ella, sus ojos azul gris parpadeo alrededor de la cara. El aire parecía picarle a su alrededor mientras Caroline se dio cuenta de las manos de Klaus a presión en la espalda, uno en la parte baja de la espalda y la otra en la base del cuello. Ella tragó saliva, con el pecho agitado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento de su caida.

"Tal vez la próxima vez no cierres los ojos encanto", dijo Klaus, en voz baja. Caroline podía sentir su aliento fantasma a través de la piel de la nariz, él estaba tan cerca. Ella asintió sin convicción, sin soltar a él, mientras seguía a sostenerla en el aire. Se inclinó más cerca, su nariz apenas acariciando el lado de su cara y Caroline inconscientemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el más pequeño de los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta.

"Hermano," dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Klaus la cayó bruscamente al suelo. Ella golpeó el suelo con un fuerte 'uf', la piedra fría y dura en su trasero. Eso definitivamente dejaría una marca. Caroline miró a Klaus como ella misma se levantó del suelo, pero lo dieron vuelta ya hacia Elíjah.

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo", dijo Elíjah muy consciente de que estaba interrumpiendo, "pero hay algo importante que requiere su atención."

"Yo te seguiré", respondió Klaus, pero él dio un paso adelante, en torno a Elíjah, salir de la habitación sin mirar a Caroline.

Klaus siguió a Elíjah de la armería mientras se dirigían hacia el ala del castillo. Elíjah guardo silencio, todo lo que tenía que decir, que estaba esperando hasta que llegaron a la privacidad de la energía solar de Klaus. A medida que continuaron a lo largo del corredor, Klaus hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sacudir Caroline de sus pensamientos. Una parte de él estaba enojado con Elíjah por inmiscuirse en ellos, pero una parte de él estaba completamente agradecido. ¿Que había estado a punto de suceder?

Él se había estado divirtiendo con Caroline, enseñándole a la lucha de la espada. Le gustaba ver a su determinación y la chispa en sus ojos. No había retenido por un segundo. Ella era en verdad natural realmente, no podía creer que no había tenido antes una cuchilla. Pero entonces se hizo evidente cuando sus pies se enredaron en su vestido y se tambaleó hacia delante. Él había tirado la hoja lejos con tanta fuerza, que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si se dañó uno de sus preciados trofeos en la pared. En ese instante lo único que importaba era asegurarse de que Caroline no estaba herida.

Conteniéndola en sus brazos, el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos pocos segundos. Sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo despertó algo en él. Algo que había enterrado largo por necesidad. Pero era el momento equivocado, lugar equivocado, la chica equivocada. Ella era su enemigo. Habría que averiguar con certeza muy pronto, y se vería obligado a matarla. Su estómago se retorció ante ese pensamiento, pero de nuevo empujó hacia abajo la sensación.

Elíjah se detuvo en la entrada del solar y lo dejó entrar primero. Klaus abrió la puerta y pasó junto a su hermano, volviéndose hacia él y finalmente averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Bueno, hermano, ¿qué noticias tienes?"

"Es Mikael. Él está en movimiento. Nuestras fuentes dicen que él dirige esta dirección".

"Maldita sea," gruñó Klaus a sí mismo, "¿cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que el ponga un pie en Inglaterra?"

Elías miró solemne. "Mis informantes me dicen un par de semanas."

Nuevamente Klaus gimió. Una quincena. Pasaron tres semanas, hasta que la luna llena.

"Si él se entera de la doppelganger, ella es la primera cosa que él irá después", dijo Klaus, pensando en voz alta, "si otros asesinos no hayan sido emitidos antes del partido de Mikael".

Klaus se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron como una nueva teoría cayó en la cuenta. Caroline. ¿Y si ella no había sido enviado para matarlo, sino asesinar al doppelganger antes de que pudiera completar el ritual para romper su maldición? Esta doppelganger puede ser su última oportunidad. Había esperado siglos. Nada iba a interponerse en Su camino. Por supuesto Mikael no sería más allá de enviar algo como Caroline en la guarida del león. Ella era hermosa, fuerte y seductora. Una distracción.

"¿En qué piensas hermano?" Elíjah le pregunto.

Klaus labio torcido en una media sonrisa. "Creo que es hora de que nos enteramos exactamente de donde vino nuestra nueva amiga rubia".

Caroline apretó la mano a la boca para ahogar su grito. Después de Elíjah y Klaus había dejado, Caroline había decidido seguir para ver qué secretos estarían intercambiando. Se puso de pie fuera de la sala, escuchando a los dos discutir de la doppelganger y alguien llamado Mikael. El que este Mikael era, él era claramente un enemigo de Klaus y también estaba tratando de impedir que se rompa la maldición híbrido. Pero Klaus mencionó el doppelganger. El doppelganger único que sabía de antes de que Elena era Katherine.

Sus ojos se abrieron sí. ¡Santo cielo! De repente se dio cuenta exactamente dónde, ni cuándo, lo era. Era 1492, un tiempo justo antes de Klaus había conocido a Katherine. Elena había dicho a ella que Elíjah dijo que había conocido a Katherine en 1492. Había sido hace tiempo que se había convertido en un vampiro. Pero eso era tanto como Caroline sabía. No sabía cómo ni por qué Katherine se volvió. O lo que exactamente había dejado de Klaus de ser capaz de completar el sacrificio de ella. Tal vez fue ese tipo Mikael.

Antes de que los dos hombres vampiro pudieran encontrarla, Caroline volvió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Por alguna razón se sentía más segura por el momento, pero fue una falsa sensación de seguridad. Klaus iba a venir por ella, la verbena estaría fuera de su sistema ahora, ella no tendría defensas contra su compulsión.

Bonnie le había dicho a Caroline que sólo debe renunciar a la misión y concentrarse en mantenerse a salvo y encontrar un camino a casa. Pero, maldita sea ella todavía ¡No podía correr! Klaus todavía tenía su anillo de luz del día. Su única otra opción sería hacer furtivamente hacia fuera para encontrar verbena. No sólo tenía que haber alguna en el bosque. Si pudiera encontrar una oferta, entonces podría pasar de contrabando de nuevo con ella y continuar tomándolo. Entonces podría pasar por la fuerza, en lugar de realmente ser hipnotizados por él.

Caroline respiró hondo y se acercó a la ventana. Ella miró hacia el cielo de la noche y tomó una respiración profunda. Era tan buen plan como cualquiera. Por lo menos, le compraría algún tiempo. El aire de la noche golpeó su brazo desnudo, enviando un escalofrío a través de su piel. Casi había olvidado la lucha de la espada, cuando Klaus había arrancado el vestido aparte. Sus dedos se fue a la otra manga, el todavía intacto, y ella rompió en la costura hasta que se rompió dejando libre su vestido sin mangas ahora.

Ella dejó caer la tela rasgada en el suelo y se acercó a la ventana gigante, mirando el suelo. Ella tenía sólo tres o cuatro pisos de altura, nada de lo que iba a matar. Caroline se armó de valor, cogiendo un pie y dejar que flote en el aire sobre la repisa de la ventana. Con una respiración más tranquilizadora, se inclinó hacia delante y se dejó caer desde la ventana, aterrizando como un gato en el suelo.

La caída sólo duró menos de un segundo, las articulaciones y los músculos que absorben el impacto con facilidad. Caroline abrió los ojos de nuevo de su posición agachada, la primera a la izquierda y luego la derecha, por fin respiro de nuevo una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo en el suelo. Nadie había oído su salto de la cornisa. Su cabeza se volvió para mirar hacia atrás en su ventana. ¿Cómo iba a volver a subir sería un problema para más adelante. Por el momento, ella estaba corriendo contra la noche para tratar de encontrar verbena.

**N/autora: ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¡Háganmelo saber! Comentarios para darme la vida!**

**Además, por si no lo sabía, no sé nada de esgrima. Esa parte fue escrita mientras hojeaba algunos artículos diferentes wikipedia.**

**Y estoy disfrutando tanto de Elíjah en este fic y creo que ustedes también! A pesar de que es un poco diferente, un poco más como el Elíjah que vimos en flashbacks. Pero de todos modos...**

** Reviews!**

**Y si me quieren seguir en Tumblr en Hybridlovelies!**

**N/traductora: Espero les guste este capitulo que ah costado un poco de tiempo traducirlo, y sobre todo algunas palabras de tiempo atras y asi, espero les guste, diganme que opinan, pasen a leer las demas historias (Fire and Ice y The Perfect Unplanned) Un saludo que pasen bonita semana Dtb!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Si alguien lo noto hago referencia hoy a una curiosidad: Se preguntan por qué mordedura de Klaus en un principio no mató a Caroline.** **Bueno, la respuesta a eso es porque él es todavía sólo un vampiro.** **Recuerda que en 1492 no se había transformado en un híbrido todavía!** **Disfrute de la lectura!**

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.

Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mía pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D

Klaus se quedó en su solar solo después de que Elijah se había ido. Se sentó en su escritorio, con sus pensamientos más oscuros que en tiempos del pasado. Recordó la última vez que se había encontrado con Mikael. Fue en Grecia, antes de la caída de Troya, cuando él y su hermano habían vivido en una preciosa villa en el Mediterráneo. A Klaus le encantaba la vida cerca del mar.

Más aún, Klaus había disfrutado de la guerra de Troya, un poco "demasiado" en opinión de Elijah. Él había estado en uno de los 1.186 barcos que habían sido lanzados por la belleza de una mujer. Fue una gran broma, la pelea de los "dioses". Klaus se rió para sus adentros. Todo era tan romántico que sobre los hechos reales fueron víctimas de la leyenda. Nadie en existencia sabía que la guerra había existido realmente, o lo que realmente causó. Nadie, excepto él mismo y Elijah y Mikael.

Rápidamente se disipó el recuerdo de su mente. Él no tenía por qué tener miedo de Mikael. Él rompería la maldición, se convertiría en el híbrido, y seria invencible. Mikael ya había fracasado en todos sus intentos anteriores y cada uno para poner fin a la existencia de Klaus. Él no tendría éxito ahora. Tal vez como un niño, Klaus temía a su padre, pero no más. Eso fue hace cientos de años. Ese hombre débil que había sido, ahora estaba muerto.

Klaus se echó hacia atrás en su silla, haciendo girar un pequeño objeto entre sus dedos, pretendía la acción le ayudara a concentrarse y ordenar sus pensamientos. Él no se había dado cuenta que había estado teniendo el anillo de Caroline. A decir verdad se le había olvidado que lo tenía. Al menos ella no estaría huyendo durante el día. A menos que ella se quisiera freír en el sol, y Caroline no parecía ser del tipo suicida.

Dejó de jugar con el anillo y lo sostuvo en la mano, sintiendo el peso del metal y piedra. Se quitó una de las pequeñas cadenas alrededor de su cuello, lo enlazo a través del anillo y la abrocho de la parte posterior de la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Luego se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa, caminando hacia la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo, pudo ver una vela encendida debajo de la puerta de Caroline. Su conversación con ella podía esperar hasta mañana. Por el momento, llegó el momento de cazar.

Caroline había estado perdida en el bosque por unas horas. No había ni rastro de verbena. Mentalmente maldijo por no prestar atención durante las Girls Scouts, cuando sus líderes habían hecho intentos inútiles para enseñar a las niñas a sobrevivir e identificar las plantas en el bosque. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo como parecía la flor de verbena. Ella simplemente estaba probando las plantas en función de si le quemaría la piel o no. Pero pronto ella estaba empezando a reconocer los arbustos repatidos y podía saltar sobre ellos.

Ella llegó a una nueva planta, que ella no había visto antes. Se levantó alrededor de la base de un árbol, había cientos de pequeñas flores azules, sus seis pétalos diminutos extendidos en todas direcciones. Caroline se puso en cuclillas y se preparó para una posible sensación de ardor mientras pasaba la mano por las flores. Nada. Sus hombros cayeron en la desilusión. Se levantó, resuelto a seguir adelante y hacer una nota mental de que la verbena no era azul.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, se sintió de pronto cayendo por el suelo debajo de sus ramas como agrietadas y cayó hacia abajo en un hoyo profundo y oscuro en la tierra. Ella aterrizó con una fuente de chapoteo, llegando a ser completamente sumergido en el agua que llena la parte inferior. Sus brazos salieron disparados mientras intentaba encontrar la superficie sin recordar que ella no podía ahogarse porque no necesitaba aire. Sus pensamientos eran sólo en el dolor, el dolor insoportable. Se sentía como si estuviera nadando en un mar de llamas. Sus manos y su cabeza rompieron la superficie y ella gritó en agonía, sus dedos arañando las paredes de tierra del agujero, tratando de encontrar la manera para salir. Pero fue inútil. Su piel ardía y ella se estremecía de dolor mientras ella se dio la vuelta y se apretó contra la pared. La mitad superior de su cuerpo comenzó a tejer de nuevo juntos en sí, su mitad inferior se sumergió aún en el agua ardiente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las flores púrpuras diminutas, cinco pétalos, flotando a lo largo de la superficie. Oh. Al parecer, la verbena era púrpura.

Mientras corría por el bosque, Klaus oyó un grito sordo en la distancia. Rápidamente cambió de dirección y corrió hacia el sonido para investigar. Se acercó despacio y sin hacer ruido; pensando en todas las trampas posibles. Sus ojos se estrecharon en un agujero grande y oscuro en el suelo. A pesar de que no había nada más que luz de las estrellas en el cielo, Klaus podía ver todo perfectamente. Escuchar todo perfectamente también. En ese momento oyó gemidos pequeños, de mujer provenientes del interior del agujero.

Klaus dio un paso hacia el abismo, más que listo para jugar al héroe de la pobre doncella que se había encontrado en una de las trampas de los lobos. A ellos les gusta poner trampas para los vampiros y personas por igual. Klaus pensó que eran unos cobardes. Atrapar su presa se lleva a la emoción de la caza. Las hojas crujieron bajo sus pies, y oyó a la mujer dentro de agujero. Miró hacia abajo en el agujero, la escolaridad de sus funciones en la de un noble en cuestión. Pero cuando sus ojos vieron quien estaba en el fondo de la trampa, su mirada de humildad se convirtió en una de diversion. Se agachó junto a la orilla sonriendo, ella con sus dos ojos azules tristes lo miró con horror.

"Pues mira lo que tenemos aquí?" dijo

Los brazos de Caroline estaban envueltos alrededor de ella. Ella se estremeció de dolor cada vez que el agua pasó sobre su piel. Klaus sólo podía imaginar cuánto dolor estaba sintiendo, Él había tenido la mala suerte de caer en una de las piscinas de verbena de las muchas que cubrían la provincia.

"Caroline, no te conozco muy bien pero creo que no te gusta nadar en piscinas de verbena o si amor?" Ella lo miró fijamente con dagas en los ojos, la fiereza de su mirada mezclada con sentimiento de dolor. "Supongo que te gustaría que yo te ayude."

Ella no dijo nada, pero la mirada en sus ojos dijo que ella deseaba ser rescatada. La chica era demasiado terca, incluso en medio de la tortura, a ceder a su enemigo. Lo que hacía que él la admirara mucho más.

Klaus se apartó del agujero en el suelo y buscó algo alrededor para bajarlo hacia ella y así poderla subir.

"Hey!" la voz de Caroline resonó desde el interior de la tierra.

"No te preocupes amor", respondió Klaus, "simplemente estoy buscando una manera de sacarte". Después de todo, no era como si él fuera a saltar allí después de ella.

Miró a su alrededor el bosque, pensando en que hacer, él tuvo que escalar un árbol alto y arrancar una de las ramas largas. Sería largo y lo suficientemente resistente como para traerla arriba. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el agujero y bajo la rama hacia dentro del agujero.

"Agárrate de la rama y te tirare hacia arriba", instruyó a Klaus.

Caroline tentativamente puso las manos alrededor de la rama, su cuerpo protestando cada movimiento ya que el agua se deslizaba sobre su piel. "Prométeme que no me vas a dejar caer?" Dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

"¿De verdad crees que to haría eso?" Klaus respondió. Una vez que su agarre se fijó a la sucursal, exhaló y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Tan pronto como ella estaba fuera del agujero, Caroline se dejó caer al suelo, que pone en su espalda en el suelo y mirando hacia la noche. Respiraba con dificultad, jadeando, gracias por estar fuera del agujero. Ella hizo un débil intento se levantarse del suelo, pero se sentía débil como un gatito recién nacido.

"La verbena te ha debilitado", explicó Klaus mientras se acercaba hacia ella, "se necesita sangre".

Caroline asintió. "Tal vez si me siento durante unos minutos, puedo recuperar la fuerza suficiente para tomar de una ardilla o algo así."

La idea la hizo temblar. Sin ánimo de ofender a Stefan, pero odiaba la alimentación de los animales. No era que ellos sabían mal, pero le parecía asqueroso para ella. Sus años como un ser humano le había condicionado a pensar que masticar la carne cruda le haría mal.

Klaus pensó por un momento y luego dijo, "aquí esta permite."

Empujó la manga de su camisa color crema hasta el codo y lo mordió en la muñeca, ofreciendo a ella. Su sangre original era fuerte y le ayudaría a recuperarse más rápido. Caroline miró su muñeca y levanto la espalda hacia él, mirándolo fijamente, confundida. ¿Hablaba en serio?

"Vamos, antes de que se cure", exhortó. Quería que ella aceptara su oferta antes de que llegara a la conclusión de que todo esto era una locura. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él metió la mano bajo su cabeza para esperar mientras bebía. Su muñeca se cernía delante de su boca. Observó el remolino venas púrpuras bajo sus ojos. Sus labios envuelto alrededor de su muñeca mientras sus dientes se hundian en su carne y luego sintió el tirón en sus venas.

Sus ojos se cerraron en el delicioso sabor de su sangre. Sintió que su respiración lenta mientras la veía bebiendo. La sensación de su boca sobre su piel le hizo sentir cálido y necesitado. Inconscientemente se inclinó más cerca de ella, con la nariz asomando por encima de su cabello. Inhaló, deleitándose con su aroma a vainilla picante. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia su pecho, para perderse en el sabor de su sangre. -

Sus dientes y los labios se apartaron. Klaus sintió la pérdida de inmediato, negando a sí mismo fuera del trance era Caroline asomó a la cara, con los ojos brillantes enmarcados por sus largas pestañas. El aire alrededor de ellos era grueso y eléctrico, y Klaus sabía que ella había sentido la misma sensación de euforia que tenía hace unos momentos. Lentamente se deslizó fuera de su alcance, manteniendo el contacto visual todo el tiempo, hasta que ella estaba sentada, logrando mantenerse. Klaus luchó contra el impulso de abrazarla en su lugar y mantenerla cerca.

Caroline movió sus piernas y luego abrió la boca y chillo por algunas quemaduras frescas en las piernas.

"¡Maldita sea!" Ella gritó. "Es el vestido. Está empapado en el agua de verbena maldición".

"Vas a tener que quitartelo", dijo Klaus, su voz sonaba ronca. Caroline sintió que se ruborizaba, pero trató de cubrir la reacción.

"Voy a quitarme la parte que está mojada", dijo.

Klaus no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Tal vez no debería _querer_ verla desnuda, pero seguía siendo un hombre, y ella era una mujer hermosa. Él no pudo evitarlo.

Caroline cautelosamente tocó la falda empapada, que rasgo en el nivel de los muslos. El vestido se parecía a un disfraz de Halloween de hoy en día cachonda, una vez que terminó, apenas cubriendo su trasero. Klaus se pasó una mirada apreciativa sobre sus piernas, la piel con un color ligeramente rosado por la verbena. Se veían suaves y fuertes y las imágenes de sus piernas envueltas alrededor de él pasó por su cerebro.

Sintió como se ruborizaba de nuevo, Caroline lo volteo a ver para comprobar si ya se iban. Pero inmediatamente tuvo una sensación de nuevo. Maldita sea, ella no podia evitarlo. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, seguía siendo la animadora insegura que tiene forma de excitación a través de cualquier cantidad de la atención del sexo masculino. Sobre todo después de Matt. Justo después de que ella comenzó a superar todas sus inseguridades y luego trató el tema vampiros y con ganas de chupar la sangre, la había dejado. Porque ella era un monstruo. Y tenía razón.

"Vamos", dijo Klaus ", mientras que tu estás aquí, hay alguien que deberías ir a ver."

Caroline le lanzó una mirada escéptica. ¿No era obio que estaba obviamente tratando de escapar? "¿A quién visitando?"

"Una bruja", respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Caroline se quedó allí un momento, insegura acerca de si lo debía seguir o no. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Un lobo aullando en la noche la hizo saltar y corrió tras él.

Caminaron juntos en silencio durante un rato; una lechuza cantó sus gritos tristes arriba mientras cazaban los ratones. Caroline se sintió un poco tonta con su vestido hecho jirones. Por suerte no había nadie cerca para impresionar. Excepto Klaus. No es que a ella le importaba el hecho de impresionarlo a él. A pesar de la mirada que le echó anteriormente sugeriría que su trabajo estaba hecho.

Era extraño pensar en Klaus así. Que él le gustaban las chicas. Él parecía tan... malo_._ Ella siempre asumió que los malos nunca se preocupaban por esas cosas. Por otra parte, Klaus era probablemente el tipo quería como su presa a las niñas dulces e inocentes. Parecía un rompecorazones con esos hermosos ojos azules y esa sonrisa sexy. Por no hablar de ese acento. Tal vez las chicas no lo apreciaban en este tiempo y lugar, pero haría que cualquier chica moderna americana estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Le recordaba a este hombre que había visto en el centro comercial de mucho tiempo atrás. Tenía trece años y ella, Bonnie y Elena acababa de pasar la tarde viendo una película y pasando un rato en el patio de comidas. Todos sus padres habían decidido finalmente que las chicas tenían la edad suficiente para estar por sí mismas en el centro comercial. Las tres se habían sentado en el patio de comidas, disfrutando de un plato compartido de papas fritas, y riéndose tímidamente como los niños a través de la habitación. Tyler y Matt había sido tan jóvenes y torpes en aquel entonces. Elena había tenido un enamoramiento enorme con Matt y Caroline se atrevía a ir a hablar con él cuando se dio cuenta de que los más lindos ojos de un chico que había visto en su vida estaban mirando en su dirección.

El hombre, el hombre estaba realmente bien, parecía una estrella de cine. Tenía la mandíbula cincelada, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos con gafas de sol oscuras. Se veía muy hermoso y perfecto para estar rodeado de palmeras cursi y montones de mesas de plástico. Bonnie notó aborta a Caroline y se volvió a mirar en su dirección.

"Oooh, parece que Caroline está enamorada", bromeó.

Caroline dio una palmada en ella y lo negó. Sus amigos se burlaban de ella y, finalmente, se atrevido a ir a hablar con él. Fue completamente estúpido, incluso sus propios trece años sabían que este chico estaba muy viejo y él acabaría molesto.

"Si hablas con él, voy a ir a hablar con Matt," Elena le dijo y selló el trato. Al menos Elena daría una vergüenza junto con ella.

Caroline se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, alisando sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta. En ese entonces ella era desgarbada. Gracias a Dios que su padre había convencido finalmente a su madre para que sus contactos de desgaste.

El hombre hermoso se sentó en su asiento y sonrió cortésmente mientras ella se acercó a él, dejando su taza de café.

"¿Puedo ayudarte cariño?" Preguntó con frialdad. Dios, incluso su voz fue acentuada y hermosa.

Caroline nerviosamente le dijo que sus amigos le habían retado a venir a hablar con él.

"Ella piensa que está buenísimo!" Bonnie gritó a través del patio de comidas. Caroline se ruborizó furiosamente, retorciéndose las manos juntas en el nerviosismo. El hombre se rió con gracia.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Él preguntó. Caroline se dio cuenta de que todavía no se había quitado las gafas de sol. Las cuales le dieron un aire muy misterioso.

"Caroline".

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Ella tímidamente la tomó entre las suyas y se la estrechó. "Mucho gusto en conocerte Caroline".

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego se fue. Las rodillas Caroline se habían convertido en gelatina y ella pensó que iba a morir allí mismo. Elena y Bonnie habían estado verdes de envidia y Caroline había jurado de arriba y hacia abajo que ella estaba enamorada. Eso duró hasta la semana que viene, cuando un juego de girar la botella y siete minutos en el cielo con Ryan Fell había causado la parte para seguir adelante.

"Ya llegamos", dijo Klaus, llevándola fuera de su memoria.

Caroline parpadeó un par de veces ya que fue traído de vuelta al presente. O el pasado bueno de todos modos sus presentes. Estaban de pie delante de una casa de madera. Se veía vieja y gastada tiempo, las juntas de las paredes se encrespan en sí mismas un poco. Luz de las velas brillaban naranjas desde una sola ventana. La puerta se abrió y reveló una mujer de piel oscura.

"Pensé que no vendrías esta noche", dijo la mujer a Klaus. Él se echó a reír.

"Las brujas creen que lo saben todo", murmuró para Caroline, lo suficientemente alto para que la mujer escucha.

"Lo mismo ocurre con los vampiros originales".

Klaus se rió entre dientes y la bruja dio un paso atrás, acogiéndolos en su interior. Caroline entro por la puerta, seguida por Klaus. Era una casa pequeña, una habitación. Había una cama pequeña en la esquina y una mesa grande en el medio de la habitación. Estaba cubierta de hierbas y pociones y lo que suponía Caroline era libros de conjuros. Un fuego crepitaba en la parte posterior. En general, se sentía extrañamente cálido y acogedor para ella.

"Caroline no?" La bruja dijo, moviéndose delante de ella y la capturo con su mirada.

Caroline le lanzó una sonrisa cortés y le estrechó la mano. Ella no sabía aún si esta bruja era amiga o enemiga, pero hasta ahora no había ninguna razón para ser grosero.

"Mi nombre es Gretchen," sonrió cálidamente a la mujer, apretando la mano de Caroline ligeramente. Sus ojos brillaronn un poco y Caroline podría haber jurado que vio algunos reflejos extraños corriendo sobre ellos. "Klaus Creo que ya conoces las reglas."

"Sí, sí", se quejó, "Voy a estar esperando afuera".

Con esa Klaus salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Gretchen soltó la mano de Caroline y caminó hacia la mesa. Cogió un manojo de tallos, envuelto en una cadena de color marrón, y los coloco con una vela sobre la mesa. Encendió el extremo de los tallos y luego sopló la llama, lo que les permitio a arder. Un espeso humo gris se arremolinaba en sus extremos. Gretchen tarareaba un canto corto y dejar flotar el humo antes de que ella hablara con Caroline.

"Esto nos dará un poco de privacidad", explicó Gretchen, "Le digo a Klaus que nadie más puede estar en la habitación cuando estos hechizos son preformados, o de lo contrario inhibe la magia."

Caroline arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué haces eso?"

Gretchen le dio una pequeña risa. "Él puede ser bastante intimidante. Me resulta más fácil obtener respuestas cuando uno está más relajado".

Gretchen indicó a Caroline a tomar asiento en una mesa redonda al final de la habitación. Estaba vestida con tela púrpura, tejido con el verde y el oro. Gretchen se sentó del otro lado de ella. Algo sobre todo Caroline hizo sentir a como si estuviera sentado frente a una adivina de carnaval.

"Bueno, tú eres un vampiro Caroline, te lo puedo decir con solo sentir tu tacto. Pero tu tienes un poco de magia en ti", era la sonrisa de curiosidad mientras hablaba, "lo extraño es que es de mi línea de sangre." Caroline no dijo nada. Francamente, no sabía a donde Gretchen iba con todo esto, o por qué Klaus la había llevado allí en el primer lugar. "Debo adivinar sin embargo, que tu no eres de mi línea de sangre, debido a la diferencia en nuestra piel. ¿Puedo tener tu mano otra vez?"

Caroline dudó sólo un momento antes de estirar la mano hacia Gretchen. La bruja se descansó su brazo sobre la mesa, con la mano de Caroline con la palma hacia arriba. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró lentamente. Caroline la miró a la cara, fascinado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella sólo había visto hacer magia Bonnie unas cuantas veces y siempre le sonó la mente.

"Bonnie", dijo Gretchen, con los ojos abiertos volar. Caroline miró boquiabierto.

"¿Cómo-"

"Fue un poco más fácil ya que pensaba en ella ese momento. Ella es la bruja que te envió aquí", cruzó una mirada de emociones en la cara de Gretchen. Atracciones, sorpresa, tristeza. "Debe de ser una gran sobrina nieta, creo yo."

"Ella es mi amigo de vuelta a casa", dijo Caroline.

"Hmm, sí. Casa . Estás muy lejos de casa", dijo Gretchen, que aún tenía su mano, "Yo diría que ... kilómetros y años? Incluso siglos."

De repente, Caroline no se sentía tan segura sobre Gretchen más. Ella retiró la mano y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"Klaus quiere saber quién eres tu, ¿por qué estás aquí", explicó a la bruja, "pero yo no creo que la respuesta es tan simple."

"Bueno, si sabes tanto, ¿por qué _estoy_ aquí?" La actitud defensiva estaba saliendo ahora.

"Para matar a Klaus", se encogió de hombros Gretchen, "esa es la respuesta corta. ¡Tu amiga iba a lanzar un hechizo para que algunas cosas nunca sucedan."

Caroline se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella tenía una moneda de cambio aquí. "Entonces me envíame de vuelta. O puedo seguir con el plan original aqui."

Gretchen se echó a reír a carcajadas con ella entonces. Caroline se movió en su silla, con un poco de su confianza que se filtro fuera de ella. "¿Y cómo crees que te vas a matar a un vampiro original, sin quitarte la existencia?

"No me subestimes," dijo Caroline, cuadrando la barbilla.

"Nunca se me ocurriría. Pero tu debes saber que no puedo devolver."

El Corazón de Caroline se hundio en el momento. La bruja no dijo que _no la enviaría a_ su casa. Ella había dicho que _no podía._

"¿Por qué no?"

"Eso es lo que pasa con este hechizo en particular. No puede funcionar a menos quesea quien lo hizo primeramente."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"¿Crees en el destino Caroline?"

Caroline considerado la cuestión de la bruja. ¿Ella cree en el destino? Si el destino existía entonces era una perra cruel. Condenada a convertirse en un vampiro, a ser odiada por su madre y abandonado por el primer hombre al que había amado alguna vez. No quería imaginar un universo en el que después de cultivar su vida en Mystic Falls con tanto cuidado, ella siempre estuvo condenada a sufrir la maldición de ser un vampiro. Un monstruo.

"No lo sé", fue su respuesta con cuidado. Porque en verdad, no lo sabía.

"Bueno, si usted no lo reconoce, el destino existe. Seguro que hay giros y vueltas y la voluntad libre a lo largo del camino, pero las cosas que están destinadas a ocurrir se hacen siempre".

"¿Estás diciendo que el hechizo de Bonnie funcionó porque yo estaba destinado a estar aquí?" Gretchen asintió. "Es por eso que Bonnie no podría venir a través del tiempo? Porque ella no lo estaba"

"Esa sería mi conjetura." Gretchen dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. "Klaus va a querer saber por qué estás aquí y lo que he descubierto."

"Mira, yo sólo quiero irme a casa", dijo Caroline, haciendo un intento de súplica pasada. Gretchen miró por un momento antes de hablar.

"No estoy segura de lo que puedo hacer", dijo Gretchen que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa más grande, tomando un pequeño frasco, regreso a su asiento y lo coloco delante de Caroline. "Dame una muestra de tu sangre y yo podría ser capaz de descubrir el hechizo y revertir la magia."

Caroline dudó por un momento. Ella no sabía lo que su sangre tenía que ver con nada. Entonces otra vez no sabía gran cosa de magia. Caroline coloco sus dedos contra sus colmillos y un poco hacia abajo en la yema del dedo índice. Apretó un poco de su sangre en el frasco, llenándolo en un cuarto del camino.

"Entonces, ¿qué le vas a decir a Klaus?"

Gretchen le guiñó un ojo. "Déjamelo a mí querida."

Un par de minutos más tarde, Gretchen y Klaus estaban de nuevo en la habitación. De inmediato el espera una explicación de que es Caroline era y por qué estaba allí. Caroline también estaba en el borde de su asiento.

"Ella está bajo un hechizo para estar cerca de ti, por el momento," dijo Gretchen, "es probable que pueda romper el hechizo y enviarla a casa si lo deseas? A menos que ..."

La bruja Klaus estudió con atención, con curiosidad por saber cuál es el camino que elegiría.

"Tengo una idea mejor", dijo Klaus. Se volvió hacia Caroline entonces, "¿quieres ir a casa de Caroline? ¿Ver a tus amigos y familiares otra vez?" Caroline tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El tono de su pregunta la hizo sentir incómoda.

"Bueno, entonces, tú me ayudarás a romper la maldición del híbrido y entonces tendré aquí a Gretchen para enviarte de vuelta a donde vinieron, vivito y coleando". Klaus le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Qué te parece amor?"

**N/Autora: Así que espero que ustedes no se hayan aburrido demasiado. Me pregunto si creen va demasiado lento, es demasiado poro, tiene sentido en mi cabeza mientras la escribo pero ¿qué piensan ustedes? A diferencia de la seria en este momento en la vida de Klaus el no busca amor sino romper la relación del sol y la luna. Pero aquí está Caroline y hay un poco de atracción floreciendo allí y él está teniendo un tiempo difícil haciendo caso omiso de cualquier sentimiento que no está acostumbrado.** **A medida que avanza la historia, veremos a Klaus seguir tratando de pensar en excusas para poner a Caroline a distancia, pero ambos van a seguir recibiendo una atracción a pesar que según ellos se odian entre sí.**

**Y la línea de Caroline por apreciar el acento de Klaus se inspiró en entrevista con Candice Accola!** **Haha. Sus comentarios me mantienen con vida, son como la sangre para mi vampirismo. Siganme en Tumblr en Hybridlovelies :)**

N/Traductora: Que les ah parecido este capitulo, ¿Quién mas ama el acento de Klaus? Es taan Sexy lo amo haha, bueno déjenme saber que opinan de cómo avanza la historia un saludo muy grande, que tengan bonita semana DTB.

Pd. Perdonen la tardanza no habia tenido internet pero ya todo normal otra vez un saludo!

Pasen a leer Fuego & hielo y The perfect Unplanned, y digamne que opinan de ellas :D


End file.
